A messaging (chat) system allows users of the messaging system to exchange messages with other users of the messaging system. The messages are primarily text-based, but can also comprise rich content such as images, videos, documents, audio etc. This is sometimes referred to as instant messaging, which refers to the fact that the messaging takes place in real time. That is, there is typically only a short delay (e.g. about two seconds or less) between a user sending a message and it being received by its intended recipient(s). The messages are transmitted and received via a network, for example a packet-based network such as the Internet.
Other rich functionality, such as collaborative documents editing, poll creation etc. may also be provided within the messaging system.
The users have messaging accounts held within the messaging system and which they use to access the messaging system.
Within the messaging system, users may be able to create messaging groups. Multiple users, often more than two users, may be participants in a messaging group. The participant's messaging accounts are associated with the messaging group, which provides a convenient means by which those users can communicate with each other using a messaging service of the messaging system. For example, the messaging service may comprise a messaging server which relays messages between users in the group, or a look up server which allows network addresses of the users to be obtained so that messages can be sent between them directly etc.